metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Phazon Suit
The Phazon Suit is an upgrade to the Power Suit from Metroid Prime. While other suit upgrades involve the incorporation of advanced technological hardware, the Phazon Suit is a result of the Power Suit being corrupted by an overload of pure Phazon upon defeating the Omega Pirate. In Metroid Prime After Samus Aran defeated the Omega Pirate, it collapsed on top of her, bathing her in Phazon. Viral corruption from this event created the Phazon Suit. This suit has a faint aura emanating from it, and this suit's color scheme is now shades of black, crimson, and silver-grey, as opposed to the usual scheme of red, yellow, and orange. .]] The suit provides 50% damage reduction, the greatest level of defensive shielding in Metroid Prime. It also makes Samus immune to radiation from Blue Phazon (although it does not protect her from the much deadlier Red Phazon found in the Impact Crater), and allows her to channel pure Phazon into the Phazon Beam, an ability that would prove vital in defeating the Metroid Prime. However, it can only be used during that fight. After defeating Metroid Prime, it absorbs the Phazon from Samus' suit (reverting it to the Gravity Suit), and it manifests itself as Dark Samus. The hand that appears at the end of the game, Dark Samus', is colored similarly to the hand of the Phazon Suit. The Phazon Suit is then presumably reborn as the suit Dark Samus wears. Samus never regains the Suit, and it is destroyed along with Dark Samus. It is unknown why in this instance the Power Suit accepted the Phazon, and later in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption it rejected the Phazon, which resulted in Samus' body being corrupted instead. It is likely that Dark Samus' attack was much more concentrated than the Omega Pirate's corpse was. It is also interesting to note that the Phazon Suit was even more resilient to Phazon than the artificial PED Suits created by the Galactic Federation, and had an even more potent ability to harness the substance, its Phazon Beam far overpowering the Hyper Beam. Official data Inventory data Mike Sneath interview "The look of the Phazon suit was just one of those things that happened because we were running out of time. One thing I became known for our team was that I could create cool looking shaders or surfaces that just looked interesting. We didn't have time to concept or model a new suit for Samus so Todd Keller came to me and said , "make a cool looking suit by messing with the shaders and textures." "So the Phazon suit came about because of time constraints but sometimes the most creative ideas just happen when you're not given the time to over think it. I think I only worked on the phazon suit idea for a couple of days at the most." Trivia *In the Nintendo GameCube version, the acquisition cutscene showed Samus' Gravity Suit being corrupted, before she assumed a pose where she aimed her Arm Cannon to the right. However, this scene was altered in PAL and Wii versions of the game, as she simply stands normally before clenching her fist. *When four players face off in Metroid Prime Hunters, all using Samus at the same time, the fourth player's color scheme strongly resembles the Phazon Suit. *The Suit and Phazon Beam are the only items in Metroid Prime that are not gained from a capsule left behind, but rather automatically acquired after defeating a boss. *The PED Suit appears to be a more advanced and refined version of the Phazon Suit, as Samus can absorb Phazon to replenish energy, and enter Hyper Mode at any time to use the radioactive energy to blast away enemies; the Phazon Suit can only withstand Phazon and only use the Phazon Beam when in direct contact with pools of pure Phazon. However, the PED Suit can be corrupted and work against the wearer, whereas the Phazon Suit seems to be invulnerable to corruption. *When the Fusion Suit is enabled in Prime, the Phazon Suit takes on the orange color scheme of the "Unnamed Suit", but with a blue visor instead of the green in Metroid Fusion. *If Samus was to acquire the Phazon Suit before the Gravity Suit via Sequence Breaking, Samus will appear to obtain the Gravity Suit from the Omega Pirate during the cutscene after the boss fight. Although after the cutscene, the game will show Samus having the Phazon Suit as normal. *An early design of the Phazon Suit is present in the game's files (images below). Mike Sneath, a Senior Artist at Retro during Metroid Prime's development, revealed the following when asked about this design: :"Yes you are right that is what was another version of the Phazon Suit which was done by another artist Gene Kohler. Gene made all the suits with the only exception being the black phazon suit. That suit you mentioned was cut because if I remember the Art Lead Todd Keller didn't feel the suit felt evil enough. That was the whole idea about liquid Phazon is that it transforms things into being aggressive and destructive and Todd wanted that to be reflected in how the suit look. That is all I can remember with regards to that suit you mentioned and I hope I got the story right on that as it was a long time ago but I believe that is why it got cut."https://tcrf.net/Metroid_Prime#Early_Phazon_Suit External links *Phazon Suit Statue (First 4 Figures) Gallery Phazon suit genesis crop.jpg|The Phazon Suit is born. Phazon Morph Ball.png|The Phazon Suit Morph Ball. Phazon Suitcomic.jpg|The Phazon Suit in the ''Metroid Prime'' comic. Phazon_Suit_rip.png|Phazon Suit render First_4_Figures_Phazon_Suit.jpg|First 4 Figures Phazon_suit.PNG|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' Omega fusion suit.png|The Phazon Suit with the Fusion Suit turned on, using the color scheme of the "Unnamed Suit". Beta Gravity Suit.png|An early version of the Phazon Suit with a different color scheme. Beta_Phazon_Suit_Morph_Ball.png|An unused Morph Ball model likely corresponding to the unused Phazon Suit design. ru:Фазоновый Костюм Category:Phazon Category:Phazon Mines Level Three Category:Recurring Items Category:Mike Sneath Category:Final Items